


the pact

by Yanthara



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec is a bit autistic - it just happend, Demon Summoning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alec Lightwood, POV First Person, POV Jace Wayland, POV Magnus Bane, POV Multiple, Poor Alec, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, posessed Jace, possessive Jace, soulless Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanthara/pseuds/Yanthara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus summoned a demon, and asked the demon for a favour....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english, english is not my nativ language

From the first moment I saw you,  
it happened to me, I wanted to stay forever with you.  
But your heart beats only for this one man,  
this adventurer who you can never swear loyality.

Magnus sat on his bed and hung in his thoughts. He stroked the Chairman Meow, who gleefully stretched and held out his belly to him. In satisfaction the cat purred. The thought of Magnus circled again to Alec, like the most time in the last few weeks. Since when the young Shadowhunters visited him with Clary, Jace and the others. The steel-blue eyes always in his mind. He looked at his cell phone - he hoped that Alex would give him a call. But so far, his phone remained silent. Although he looked like he was 20, but was much older - so noone ever pulled him under his spell. He felt helpless in a strange way. He also missed the Shadowhunter, just because he was not with him. He sighed.

Already a few days he tormented himself with it. He was almost certain that Alec would never replay his feelings, 'cause he was a Downworlder. Instinctively the Warlock also felt that his heart was already assigned to someone else. He was jealous of these someone, even if he did not know who it was.

The Warlock stood up, his cat protested with a meow to the abrupt movement. "Sorry." He murmured and went on his way to his office. He suddenly had an idea, why he didn't have this idea earlier?

The books on the shelves looked messy. Someone should organized them again, thought Magnus. He leafed through some books, he was frantic when searching for an entry, so he pushed some books out of his way. He found the book that he needed. It has in a dark red cover with black letters 'demons' on it, he found the sought and grinned. "That should work!" He read the page multiple times. For him, it would be easy to summon Asmodeus and to ask him for help.

It was just the sunset, but the warlock was so impatient that he began to draw a pentagram on the ground with chalk and inflamed several candles. Although he knew that the incantations worked best in the dark of the night. He cut into the palm with a dagger, because the ritual demanded his blood. The blood flowing from the cut and fallen on the ground in a tine of the pentagram. Magnus dropped the dagger to the ground and grabbed the book, then he began tto chant he words from the book.

And the desire for you grew day by day,  
knew neither in nor out, my sense of life meaning.  
Until me one night the devil appeared

In the pentagram Asmodeus appeared. He looked very human, one might almost say that he was attractive. From his temple grew two long horns, which were artfully wound to the back. His skin tone was of a dark red. When he saw Magnus, he grinned at him and licked lasciviously over his lips.

"Asmodeus." Magnus tried to stay focused and calm. Of course, he knew it was against the law to summon a demon. "At your service." The demon grinned. "Well, I don't serve anyone. I prefer when somone serve me. "- He added, winking toward Magnus. "I ask for your help. Bring someone to love me. "He tried to sound determined, even if it his request occurs somewhat childish. "With the right payment I will do it gladly."

"What? ... Payment?" "Nothing is for free Sweety." "Is't it enough, when I ree you from my services?" "Oh no! It's not that easy. I want my payment. I'm not just here because you called me. I felt your desperate and unrequited love and wanted you to propose a deal. I will made him love you and I get soul." Asmodeus grined.  
   
Magnus gasped. His soul? How much value was the soul of a shadow being? He nodded and struck with a handshake. The deal was sealed, not only by the handshake, but also by the blood from his cut. The demon grinned now wider. "I love to do business with your people. Once I'm gone, everything will go the way you want. She will give you a call soon." Startled Magnus looked at him. "She?"  
The demon laughed. "Just a little joke. Alexander Lightwood will contact you." Asmodeus sneered when he disappeared and pulled Magnus soul with.

He slumped to his knees as his soul was torn from him. Magnus felt strangely, his right hand he pressed to his heart. A strange pain assumed. A ringing broke the awkward silence, the warlock looked at his cell phone. The display showed Alec's name. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at it. Then he let it out of his hand and the cell phone slide to the ground.

The time seemed infinitely long, when his cell phone rang. Again and again flashed Alec's name on the display. The long-awaited call! Finally he answered. But something was wrong with the Warlock. For days he had waited for a call, a message from Alec. And now he called and he could not be happy about it. He felt absolutely nothing. After an eternity he wanted to answer the call. But before he could press a button, the phone broke off in his hand. Shortly after, his phone beeped. He read the message, which arrived.

Let's now go for a drink tonight? Okay, I don't drink alcohol.  
then we want to meet us? Alec

Magnus sighed, then he typed quickly a response.

Just come around, if you have time. I have today my free day.

He stood up, looked at the dried blood on his hand, then he walked around in his office and blew out the candles. Meanwhile it was night and some stars were visible in the sky. Even before the dark-haired left the room, his phone beeped.

See soon!

Chairman Meow was sitting at the door and meowed happy when his owner was back. The cat wants to nestle at Magnus' legs, but he just took a big step over him. Accusations he meowed, he wanted attention! Hastily the furball followed the warlock, when he had to sat down on the sofa, he jumped on his lap and looked at him. Even before he had cuddle with him, his fur stood and he snarled at Magnus. Uninvolved he pushed his cat off his lap. Chairman twisted offended under the sofa.

Magnus don't need to wait a long time and the bell rang at the door of the apartment. Magnus looked at the door and sighed, then he stood up and spoke into the intercom. "Who's there?"  
"Alec. Lightwood!"Alec said nervously. "Come up." Magnus rolled his eyes. The Shadowhunter took two steps at a time when he was up on the way up the stairs. When he reached the top, the downworlder was waiting for him. His face was almost petrified, not a muscle stirred in his face. Alec's face spoke for it self, however, in his blue eyes reflected his nervousness, the eyes could not keep still.

"Hey." Alec managed to say some works. "Come in." Magnus said curtly. The young Shadowhunter was not exactly thrilled that Magnus was so curt. He sighed and followed him into the apartment. Although he was already here, saw the apartment now different. Maybe it was because it was just not a party in progress or simply the fact that it looked less messy when hardly anyone was in the apartment.

"Magnus is everything okay with you? You look so different." He looked worried at the Warlock, which he ran after. He saw Magnus' hand. When he noticed the wound on the palm, he looked at him in shock. Without thinking about it, and wait for the answer to his question, he grabbed Magnus's hand. The warlock didn't responded, just as he would not feel it. "Everything is OK. Somehow."

"I do not believe you. And now stand still and looking at me.", in Alecs voice you could hear frustration. The addressed paused and sighed annoyed. Reluctantly he turned and saw into Alec's eyes. Magnus' fixed him with his cat's eyes. "I just cut myself. As ... I've summoned a demon." He just blinked. "For a customer."  
Alec looked irritated at him. "You wrote me that you have your day off." He still had the hand from the other under control.

"All right then. I have bought me a service. But that does not matter now." Magnus said annoyed. "Just let me dress the wound in your hand. You're so stubborn. "Alec pulled his hand closer to can see the cut. "Whatever you have bought. Was it worth it, that you've so nearly severed the tendons?" Incredulous, he shook his head. "Be careful Magnus." He said worriedly.

Slowly the warlock began to doubt that his deal was the right decision. He had violated the agreement when he exclaimed the demon. Although he knew that Alec would not say anything about the summoning to someone, but he don't want to have trouble with the Council.


	2. Magnus' POV

I saw Alec's hand which rested on my hand. Actually I should be happy or feel something at least. Or not? But there was nothing. Not the slightest feeling. Nothing. The Shadowhunter had already moved into the bathroom and started to looking for bandages. I sat on the tub rim and watched him. When Alec found the bandages, he knelt in front of me and he began to clean the wound. He worked quickly and very focused on tieing the wound. But in his eyes was worry. More than that.

His complexion did not look normal. "Alexander? Is everything okay with you? "I asked more out of politeness than from concern. "I'm a little bad. Situated on the smell. "I raised an eyebrow. Then I wanted to say something stupid, until I noticed that it smelled sulfurous by the invocation of the demon. And I had not been aired. "Should I open a window?" Alec shook his head. "That's OK. I am almost ready. "He smiled at me, then looked back at my hand and stroked again lovingly over the bandage around my hand. So I think it would be loving this gesture. Certainly I am not sure. I tried to smile with a wrong smile, what must have looked awful.

When he got up, he gave me his hand, so that I could get up. Alec was a gentleman. "Shall we walk?" Walk? I? Do I look so old that, I would like to go for a walk? And maybe even feed the ducks? "No." I said gruffly. "No, I don't want to go for a walk!" "Smething else?" Unsure he began to chew on his lip.

"Can you please leave! I've ... I've a headache." Alec looked at me, like a kicked dog. "As you wish. Get well? "He looked offended at the floor. Then he made his way toward the door. Unsure, he stopped, looked at me. "Magnus? I love you very much." He muttered to himself. I just nodded. The Shadowhunter came up to me, hugged me briefly and then disappeared from my apartment.


	3. Alec's POV

As sonn as the door close behind me and I stood in the stairwell, I feeling the tears in my eys I did not cry, not because of something like that. I wiped the back of my hand over my face. What was wrong with Magnus? Why he was so cold to me?

Have I let him wait too long? Did I do something wrong? Perhaps he has simply made fun of me because I have no experience with relationships and such things? Whether Magnus has noticed how difficult it was for me, him hugging? And how nervous I was when I tied his wound him?

I leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. I felt still bad and the crying doesn't make it better. Fortunately, I did not cry out loud. Attract attention that I lacked now. And would also be very embarrassing. I took my cell phone out of his pocket and wrote my sister a text message.

[I think I've got it screwed up ...]

After I sent the SMS, I wiped the tears from her face. I did not wait for her answer and left the building. Frustrated and sad I trudged through the area. But I was drawn towards the institute, I wanted to go home, take a hot shower, one of Hodges tea and go to bed. The cool night air helped me to get a clear head and my nausea disappeared slowly.

My phone broke the silence. When I looked at the screen flashed Izzy's number on it. Unfortunately it was not Magnus. I wipe over the screen and took the call.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened Alec?" My sister sounded very worried.  
"I dont know. Magnus was so different. So cold. Unlike usual." I said curt and sighed.  
"What do you mean by different?"

"I told you, he was cold. He was so repellent. Magnus did not even really flinch when I had nursing him. "  
Izzy made a startled sound. "Nursing him? Is Magnus ok? "  
"More or less so."  
"Why did you nurse him?"  
"A huge cut in his hand. He had summoned a demon. And needed for the invocation some blood. "  
Suddenly there was silence on the other end of the line. An eternity I heard nothing from my sister.  
"Alec? Are you sure he has summoned a demon? "  
"Yes, I think so, at least it smelled sulphurous in his apartment."

"do not tell this Hodge or our parents. The Council will not be impressed when they find out that Magnus summons demons without permission. "  
Abruptly I stopped. "Magnus is in trouble?"  
"Maybe this is the reason why he acted strange? Maybe he don't what that yyou get in trouble too? Hm ... " Again Izzy was silence at the other end of the line.  
"Tell me ... I mean, I've noticed that Magnus looked at you all the time and flirting with you wherever he can. And you responded, like always, with ignorance. It just makes me already suspicious that you realize right now that you know what yaou feel for him and that you went today to himand talk about your feelings. "  
I realize that I blush at her words.  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
"That surprised me your change of heart. Do not you think there's more to it? "

"Do you think Magnus mixes me a love potion in my food or what? Izzy do not be ridiculous! I never ate and drank in his presence." I hear her chuckle.  
"Oh Alec, I love how naive you can be. It is the highest Warlock of Brooklyn. Do you think he may have to resort to silly potions? Do not you think he could use powerful spells to win your heart for himself? "  
"But. But. It is but just to me! I'm nothing special, as that it would have to rely on powerful spells. "  
"Oh brother, for him you are more than that. I think for him you mean more than that. For him you're the world. So get back to him and talk again with him! A 'but' I do not accept." I sighed.  
"But to your responsibility!"  
"Good luck." She said still happy. Then she hung up. I didn't walked far away from his apartment. I had managed only two blocks wide.

Should I really go back? His behavior was already hurt much. Had I that hassle again to me? At the end he throws me out again? I made up my courage and slowly went back on the path to Magnus.

Izzy's words but gave me to think. Had Magnus to confess my feelings to do with my sudden realization and the urge him something? Would he really resort to such means?


	4. Alec's POV

As soon as the door closed behind me and I stood in the stairwell, I could feel that I was nearly crying. I did not want to cry, not because of something like that. And I began. I wiped the back of my hand over my face. What was wrong with Magnus? Why was he so cold to me?

Have I let him wait too long? Did I do something wrong? Perhaps he has simply made fun of me because I have no experience with relationships and such things? Whether Magnus has noticed how difficult it was for me, hugging him? And how nervous I was when I have nursed him?

I leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. I felt still bad and cried. The crying doesn't make it better. Fortunately, I did not cry out loud. I don't want to attract attention at the moment. And this would also be very embarrassing. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and wrote my sister a text message.

I think I've got it screwed up ...

As soon as I sent the SMS, I wiped the tears from my face. I did not wait long for her answer and left the building. Frustrated and sad I trudged through the area. But I was drawn towards the institute, I wanted to go home, take a hot shower, have one of Hodges teas and go to bed. The cool night air helped me to get a clear head and my nausea disappeared slowly.

My phone woke me from the thoughts. When I looked at the screen flashed Izzy's number on. Unfortunately it was not Magnus. I wipe over the screen and took the call.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened Alec?" My sister sounded very worried.  
"I dont know. Magnus was so different. So cold. Unlike usual. " I meant curt and sighed.  
"What do you mean by different?"

"I told you, he was cold. He was so repellent. Magnus did not even really flinch when I had nursing him. "  
Izzy made a startled sound. "Doctored? Is Magnus ok? "  
"More or less so."  
"What he had to?"  
"A huge cut in his hand. He had summoned a demon. And needed for the invocation some blood. "  
Suddenly there was silence on the other end of the line. In an eternity I heard nothing from my sister.  
"Alec? Are you sure he had summoned a demon? "  
"Yes, I think so, at least it smelled sulphurous in his apartment."

"Do not tell this Hodge or our parents. The clave will not be impressed when they find out that Magnus summons demons without permission. "  
Abruptly I stopped. "Magnus is in trouble?"  
"Maybe this was the reason why he was strange? 'Cause he don't want that you get into trouble? Hm ... " Again Izzy was silence at the other end of the line.  
"Tell me ... I mean, I've noticed that Magnus looked at you all the time and flirting with you wherever he can. And you responded, like always, with ignorance. It just makes me already suspicious that you realize right now that you know what you feel for him and then also make your way to him. "  
I realize that I blush at her words.  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
"I was surprised of your change of heart. Do not you think there's more behind it? "

"Do you think Magnus mixes me a love potion in my meals or what? Izzy do not be ridiculous! I never ate and drank in his presence." I hear her chuckle.  
"Oh Alec, I love how naive you can be. It is the highest Warlock of Brooklyn. Do you think he may have to resort to silly potions? Do not you think he could use powerful spells to win you for himself? "  
"But. But. It is but just to me! I'm nothing special, as that it would have to rely on powerful spells. "  
"Oh brother, for him you are more than that. I think for him you mean more than that. For him you're the world. So get back to him and talk again with him!"I sighed.  
"But your responsibility!"  
"Good luck." She said still happy. Then she hung up. I don't walked far awayfrom Magnus'home. I had managed to walk only two blocks away.

Should I really go back? His behavior already hurt so much. Had I that hassle again to me? At the end he throws me out again? I took all my courage and slowly went back on the path to Magnus.

Izzy's words made me think about it. Made Magnus tell me about my feelings to him? Would he do something like this?


	5. Magnus' POV

When Alec had closed the door behind him, I ran after him. What means running after? I stood behind the locked door and heared how he's crying. I clenched my bandaged hand into a fist, I noticed a dull pain in my hand. When I heard how he walked away, so I ran to the window and watched him. He had his cell phone at the ear, and it seemed as if he was talking to someone. Perhaps he wanted to act busy? You just can seeon the way he walked that he was sad. 

Yes, my behavior was not the best that I had to admit. Even my cat did not seem to find my behaviorthis great. The furball had crept under my bed and not moved away. Although I hoped that his behavior was only because of the sulfurous odor in the apartment and not to me. I should ventilate. For a moment I had to wait until Alec had disappeared from sight, I opened all the windows.

The cool night air flowed around me, I sucked in my breath. Then I paused briefly before I sat down on the windowsill and looked at the night sky. Unfortunately, it was so bright in the city that you could hardly see the starry sky. I leaned against the frame and sighed. From my eye I saw a dark shape very reminiscent of Alec. He came back? What he wanted here? I thought he was mad with me?

The dark-haired Shadowhunter looked up at me. How quickly he looked away again. I knew he wanted to visite me again. So I snapped my fingers that he could enter. It did not take long and he stood in front of me. Even if it wasn't very bright in the room, I could see that his eyes were red from crying.  
"Alexander?" I said as I turned my gaze back and looked into the distance.

"Is it your head better?" He asked. My head? Oh right, the white lie, so he left me alone.  
"Yes, it's all ok. But this isnt the reason why you came back, it's true? "  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"you are doing this right now." I said, sounding a bit too callous.

I looked at him again. "So? Say out loud what you want to say. "  
Unsure he looked at his shoes, then cleared his throat and began to speak: "Magnus, what's going on? Why are you so different? And why did I feel that I have to confess my feelings to you now? I mean, I do not like you since yesterday, I've noticed more, what I feel for. more than friendship. I mean, you're a mighty Warlock, you have bewitched me? Or something else? Talk to me. You're welcome. I'm worried that you could get in trouble by the Council, if you somehow violate the law! The cut in your hand. Something you've done." I looked at him intently as he spoke, he began to look quite desperate and it seemed clear to fall heavily and somewhere to be embarrassed. Even if it is so labored, I did not feel it. Although it was what I wanted to hear. He confesses his feelings. Although not entirely voluntary.

Unsure he bridged the last few feet to me, he stood in front of me. When it came to his Shadowhunter activity, it could quickly make any bit before, but now? Now he stood as an insecure schoolboy in front of me. "I love you Magnus." He muttered while biting his lips. "I know.", I replied curtly. Alec leaned down to me, it seemed to me as if he wanted to kiss me.

Not this way my young Shadowhunter! When I realized that he wanted to give me a kiss on the cheek, flashed a brief grin on my lips, I turned my head a little so that we met our lips. From the corner of my eye I saw how shocked he looked at me. Indifference made through me when he broke the kiss quickly and with a red face in front of me.

"Magnus. Now say something. Tell me what is going on"

Alec looked increasingly desperate. "Alexander? It's complicated." I brought out eventually. He looked up from his shoes to me, then he sat down opposite me at the window. "I think I still have some time. Then explain it to me. " He looked at me curiously. The red of his face was slowly disappeared and his eyes shone formally.

I held my bandaged hand high. "I have called Asmodeus. Therefore the cut in my hand." He looked at me expectantly. "He got my soul in exchange. For a favor." Startled, he looked at me. "What pleased it's worth, you gave your soul for it?" "You're worth it, that I gave my soul." "But ..." he started to say somthing and his voice broke, Alec was pale in the face. He was silent for a while. "Magnus? You wanted that I love you and ask a demon to help you? Are you serious? You wanted to buy my feelings?" The young Shadowhunter jumped up, looked a little confused. "I had feelings for you, even without the spell!" You could see that he was struggling with himself, he quickly came up to me and I flinched. He looked angry, my muscles tensed as he leaned toward me down because I was unsure what he want to do. A strange smirk on his lips.

Then he kissed me. This time conscious. But you can tell that he has little experience in kissing, the kiss was passionate, but also catches and he tried only not bring his tongue to use. I closed my eyes and I tried to enjoy the kiss, but in me only the emptiness was spreading. Alec broke the kiss and I looked at him intently. So much courage I did not expect from him. But in his view was now something else.

Alec looked serious. More serious than usual. "Magnus! I never want to see you again! You could talk to me about your feelings, I might also be able to invite on a date or just give me some time. And what are you doing? You sell your soul, what makes you beeing you. I do not understand you! I thought you have become wiser with your age. But the testimony of more matured a toddler!" He walked away from me. In his eyes I could see pain. I had him visibly hurt with my Pact. I let out a sigh. "Alexander." I got no further. "Don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to see you again!" With these words he disappeared from my apartment. The door closed and I was alone again.

And I realized that I had lost what I loved the most.


	6. Alec's POV

How could he do something like that? I was angry and disappointed. Noone hurt me like this befor. Maybe my parents were right anddownworlder were evil. Ok, the daylighter is still bearable and Luke. But the rest? They were not better than demons. I was offended and I went back on the road in the institute. As soon as I left the house, my cell phone rang. This time the screen showed that Jace called.

I was surprised in a way, I took the call. "Jace what happened?" "I wanted to ask the same. Something is wrong. I ... I could feel through the bond that you feel bad." Parabatai, clearly he knew that I feel bad, even though I was hoping that it was not so bad that he could feel it. So i can't lie. But why is he worried? "So. Well. I'm not injured. Not physically. "I tried to save me withour too much details. Jace muttered only a mh into the phone. Then we were silent for a while. "Izzy told me about your phone call. Want to talk about it?" "WHAT did Izzy told you? " I said nervously. I did not want that Jace notice that I am gay in this way. "Nothing. Only that you prefer Warlocks."Even on the phone I could hear him grin. I rolled my eyes. "And?" I asked. "What and?"

"What do you think about it? So I rather prefer men?" I can not believe that I have this conversation on the phone. But before I got my answer, the line broke. Or he hung up? Sadly I looked at my phone. If I loose Jace as a friend now, it would be a bit to much. I stuffed my phone in the pocket, tears ran down my cheeks. Not again.

I walked on, cared for nothing. And could not react in time when someone in dark clothes jumped beside me. The stranger seemed to have jumped down from a roof. Awkwardly I wanted to pull my seraph blade, but I was too slow. I realized by the illumination of the street lamp, however, that the stranger was not so unknown, it was Jace, his blond hair was also seen in the sparse lighting. He smiled apologetically, then he pulled me into a hug. I noticed inevitably as I blushed. He was different than usual. Since when Jace was so worried?

"Alec? It would be finde with Magnus! Just give him some time. "He said encouragingly. "He wanted to buy my love with a demon. I do not think I can trust someone like him again." Jace near felt good, even if it madde me feel strange a bit. I was done with him. And now he was so? So nice?

"Hm. Then try getting me?" He said, grinning mischievously. For once, I would give him counterpoint! "You can have it." I whispered in his ear and kissed him.

I do not know why I had kissed him. 

But already, I knew it, I wanted to forget the pain of the betrayal from Magnus. Was it betrayal, or? Whatever it was, it had hurt and disappointed me. And now I stood here and kissed my brother, my Parabatai. Making it worse, he returned my kiss and I felt like he was licking my lips. And I hated French kisses. And I felt even worse. Jace ran his hand through my hair and ruffled my already wild hair. With his free hand he pulled me closer. I was so close that I could feel his heartbeat. Even in training I had been so close to him, but never his heart beats so wildly. Then he began to touch my sweater and pushed the fabric gently upwards, so that I could feel his warm hand on my back. I felt a pleasent heat from his hand and the heat seemed reassuring. He paused, he had his hands really fast on my belt and began to open itI realized not only how the blood rushed to my face, but also in my crotch.

I gasped and pushed Jace away from me. He grinned at me and said played outraged "But Alexander!" His eyes showed just a red glow, as soon as it was there, it was gone. "Since when do you call me with my full name?" Jace blinked briefly. "I never do it." He took a step back. "Alec, let's go to the institute. I had an insane headache and you could apparently use a cold shower, it looks like I turn you on. "He said flippantly. I shook my head. "No. Jace ... you. You were trying.... You were reciprocated the kiss. "

Jace stopped beside me. "What kiss? And why should I do this? By the Archangel, I'm not so desperate and try to fuck to my brother. I can have every girl! And I never fall in love wth you." When he saw how derailed my facial features, he had to swallow hard. Again Tears welled up in me, I do not want to cry. Not again. Although his words hurt very much , sometimes even more than Magnus stupid incident. Why hurt me tonight all people who are important for me?

"Alec ... I ... I did not mean it." His self-confident grin was gone. He grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away. I shook my head. "Alec, you know that I love you. You are my brother, since I am with you, you are so important to me. I can rely on you. You are my Parabatai. I know I'm not easy." Jace paused. "Yes, I replied your kiss. But I do not know why." Unsure he scratched his neck. "But the rest? That was not me, it was like to someone else let me do this. That I have not done voluntarily. Do not misunderstand me." Confused, I looked at him. I was just overwhelmed. Since I was small I am not so good with people, but things like this doesn't help me to understood them.

I tensed my hands and relaxed them again. I tried something familiar, but I was just exhausted. And was able to focus on anything. My eyes darted back and forth, and I did not know what I should looking at. So many stimuli. "Jace? Please take me to the Institute. "He nodded. I hoped that he knew me well enough to know how I felt now and that not much is missing. Since he joined us, he had to learn that I had limits and I had to rely on help somewhere if I passed. In the last few hours was so much going on, that I was about to go into a sort of autopilot. In his eyes was concern, although I did not know what was going on, but I think he would try to help me, also in relation to Magnus. Jace grabbed my hand, this time I did not depart. It did good to have something familiar. Particularly at the moment when everything seems to go to pieces.

I can't remember much from the way home. Jace also did not talk much, he knew that I wanted to rest and also needed. We took back roads so we would not run in the urban bustle. At the Institute arrived, I brought Jace to my room. I was so exhausted that he helped me to take my cloth off when he saw that I did not even finished undressing got my sweater.

"Lie down Alec, I'll bring you some tea. And then you can sleep a little bit."Jace sounded just over gently and left the room. I sat on my bed and just nodded. Thanks to him I now wore a black pajamas, who was also not the fanciest, battered and washed. I pulled the blanket tightly around me and drummed with my hands on my thighs. In front of my door I heard voices. Izzy and Jace, but I could not understand what they are talking about. Eventually the voices grew louder and both came into my room. Izzy tripped over my clothes and cursing. Jace came to me, sat down beside me and put the tea on the bedside table. "It is an invigorating of Hodges teas. I made it as you like it. "

He and my sister looked at me. And began to talk to me, unfortunately they did not really know what they say, I was just exhausted. I reached for the tea, holding the cup in my hand. It was good to feel the warmth of the tea. The tea tasted good, he was also slightly sweetened with honey, just as I liked. When I had drunk the tea, I put the cup back to the table. I was really tired. Izzy noticed it and said goodbye after she had wished me a good night. Jace got up and made room for me, I fall into my bed. He grabbed a book from the shelf above my bed.

"I'll read for you, till you sleep." He said casually and sat down next to me again on my bed. He hit the red book on where were tales of Shadow Hunters and began to read. Did Jace feel guilty or why he was so friendly? It was not long before I fell asleep.


	7. Jace POV

I read from the book, as a child Alec had loved this storybook. This book looked heavy used. It was totally thumbed. I knew that it would help him fall asleep when I read it. Finally, he fell asleep every time I had read for Max. In addition, he could use the rest and it would do him good to rest. Also, I think I owed him somethink, finally I had screwed up. I knew what I was doing, even if I had not wanted it. Although I have noticed everything, but could not really control my actions. I did not return the kiss, so well a part of me wanted it already. This had me confused in the situation, which is why I was so mean to him.

Somehow I had already had the whole evening a headache, that was also the reason why I had met Alec on the road. I had only been inferred through the area and wanted to be outside in the fresh air, hoping the headaches will disappear. The headache began shortly after a man had jostled me when I was on patrol, strangely, he seemed to see me despite Invisibility Rune. And I was sure that the skin of the man had shimmered reddish. Maybe it was just my imagination but also because the streetlights were already on? Since this meeting, I felt strange. And somehow attracted to my brother. But it was not my feelings, it seemed so as if they were the feelings of others. I mean, so suddenly you develop any feelings for someone, right? were feelings before I had met Clary never an issue for me. And now?

I looked at Alec, he breathing quietly during sleep. Carefully I put the book on his bedside table and try not to make a noise, finally I did not want to wake him. I straightened his blanket, so he did not feel cold at night. One hand he had pushed under his pillow, the other was slightly open on the pillow. I could see that he had something in his half-open hand. I leaned about him and then realized that it is my old Shadowhunter-wood figure in his hand. A smile crossed my lips.

I noticed that a streak from his dark hair was in his face. I gently stroked Alec's hair back. He seemed to sense my touch, so he mumbled something in his sleep. For a long time I saw him so peaceful, otherwise he was always so tense and unbalanced lately. A soft sigh escaped me. As I saw him so peaceful in front of me, I had the feeling that I had to kiss him. I shook my head at the thought. He's my brother and I actually had more feelings for Clary, who was also my sister.

But since the clash with the weird guy, I wanted to be nothing else than be with Alec together, confess him my love, kiss him, sleep with him. I narrowed my eyes. No! My thoughts were so confused. Those were not my thoughts. I have to think of what me and these unspeakable thoughts will go again. But not today, the headache difficult imagine that. It was also getting late and I was just tired. Actually, I should tell someone about it. Only whom? Maryse, my adoptive mother? What should I tell her? You would not understand if I would tell her what was going on. Hodge is no longer there. With Luke I would not talk because Clary was near him. Raphael seemed no suitable choice. Hm, then remained so at the end only Magnus. At least he would certainly understand my feelings in his lifestyle. But he was the reason that it Alec went so badly today. I would again have to think in peace about it when I have no headaches. Maybe I should talk to Izzy about.

I pulled my pants off, put them on the chair and turned me to Alec under the covers. I lay down beside my Parabatai and put my arm around him. Unlike Clary he gave off a familiar scent, it smelled of family, for security. It was not long and I could relax. I pressed myself closer to him and could feel its heat. I just hope he wouldn't be mad with me when he is awake.


	8. Alec's POV

When I wake up, I felt that someone was behind me and warmed me. I turned around carefully, hoping that I did not wake him and snuggled into his chest. The events that night hung still by and I was just exhausted. I took his familiar smell, I could not help but smile. When I noticed that I repeatedly my eyes closed, I let me not take it and kissed him. a little kiss could not hurt. To my surprise, he kissed back. And I suddenly felt his hand on my neck and how he me with his thumb gently stroked along the neck.

I ran my hands under his shirt, felt his warm skin and his abs. Also fine scars I perceived. Scar? Curious, I explored his skin further. Even though I was still half asleep, I wanted to let it go a bit further. Even though I was still mad at Magnus and did not excuse him his behavior. My curiosity and my needs outweighed my anger at him. And my hormones outweighed the anger. Carefully, I slid my hand past the waistband of his shorts. His hand went courageous in my crotch. I broke the kiss to gasp aloud. Inevitably I noticed how the blood blasted in my crotch and there but drove me blush with shame. Luckily it was still dark in my room. And suddenly I was nervous. What should I do now? I had absolutely no idea, clearly I had already satisfied myself, but here's what's completely different. Before I could think about it, I felt he started to massage my manhood. He was sent, as if he had quite a bit of experience. He clearly had that, after all, he'd been with some guys. 

I was surprised and made a strengy niose but found myself quickly and kissed him again. He did not notice my insecurity. Great idea, I think, I'm not the best kisser, so he would definitely notice that I was unsure and nervous. I began to reflect his movements and groped my way slowly to his excitement and began this also to massage. I was surprised at the size and feel what hired through both his and my touch. Fascinated by my grip solidified a little more and I looked how he reacted. He acknowledged my movements with a contented wheezing. To my surprise he came in spite of my clumsiness quickly to the climax and spilled out into my hand. When he tried his moan to suppress, he bit me in the lip. When I felt the bite I also came to the climax, unlike him, I could not held the moan.

"Oh Alexander." I heard a familiar voice smile. But it was not Magnus' voice, but Jace. Startled, I jumped up, wiped my hands off on my shirt. "Jace?" I asked uncertainly, hoping that it was a joke. My brother sat up also and looked at me. It really was Jace, his blond hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes showed their golden glow as always. Even some Rune I could see in the twilight. "I ... I thought you were Magnus." I managed somehow produced. "I neither has cat eyes, nor I am dark hair or sparkle. And the liberty to say that I look much better." He grinned at me. "Jace, I did not want that. I wanted ... well, do not touch you in this way." Embarrassed, I looked away. He blinked. "You were mad at Magnus. So why did you want to have sex with him?" Noone should respond with counter-questions. "Why were you actually in my bed?"

"I ... I just wanted to be close and protect you." He paused. "Alexander ... Alec. My feelings for you, more than that. The kiss beautiful, not only the kiss some minutes ago, but also at night on the street. I've just enjoyed more than with you." His coolness was gone, his self-confidence and he made an effort to find the right words. "But somehow this are not my feelings. I somehow think that there are Magnus feelings for you. So I love you, you know it. Normally, I love you only as my brother. But since yesterday is there more." He swallowed. "I just has this desire for you. I want to kiss you, to be with you. I want sex with you." Ashamed Jace looked away, it seemed to him to be unpleasant that he harbored such feelings for me. And he had a headache again. "Be right back." I got up and ran to the bathroom. First I washed my hands, then I splashed water on my face and I let water into a glass. When I came into my room again, Jace had not moved a centimeter. "Here against your headache." I gave him the glass and he grabbed it. His gaze was fixed from then on rigidly sticking to the glass.

I sat down beside him. "Jace ... I. I have a confession to what." I looked at him and nervously playing with the corner of the blanket. "Before I met Magnus, and have a little better acquainted, I was well, I was in love with you. And now this. It is as if someone would make a bad joke. Sure it's fantastic that you kissed me. But first, you're too late, and secondly, you are just not really you." I sighed. "Captain obvious,hm?" When I looked at him he grinned and rolled his eyes. "Alec I noticed more than you think." Oh great, he had known all the time and not say anything? Or he wanted that I wasn't embarrassed? "You ass." I punched him playfully in the ribs. "Again and again gladly." I shook my head. "Oh man. Now drink your water, and then we sleep a little. I'm still ko." The blond lifted the glass. "Sleep? Together?" Then he took a sip from the glass and winked at me. "You had your fun now." I said dryly.

Now I know even less to what I think and feel. Although Jace was not by himself, when he had feelings for me. And even if he was honest with me now and I know where I stand, it did not help me. I felt again as slain and helpless. And I also felt guilty because I had kissed him. I think I need some sleep. So I went back to my bed and looked at Jace, who was still sitting next to me. He put his glass aside and wanted to lie next to me. "Headache. And I am dizzy, I'm going into my room. "He muttered, looked at me, in the middle of the movement pausing. He leaned over me, hesitated, then got his eyes again the red glow and he kissed me. Again.


	9. Jace POV

And not the first time that night met my lips Alecs. It felt good that I feel his rough lips, so familiar. But somehow wrong. I interrupted the kiss, looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I should now lay down and yes..." I said hastily. Alec looked at me, he was slightly injured. And it was my fault. That broke my heart.

I lay down beside my adoptive brother, turned with my back to him. "We need to work it out. It confuses me and it's so exhausting." Alec sighed. I knew he was tough And not for the first time that night met my lips to his. It felt good to feel his rough lips, so familiar. But somehow wrong. I broke from him, looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I now lay down and yes. "I said hastily. In Alec's look was slightly injured. And I was to blame. That broke my heart.

I lay down beside my adoptive brother, turned with his back to him. "We need to get out. It confuses me everything and it's so exhausting. "Alec sighed. I knew he was tough at the border since that night and I do not particularly helped him to come down. I could not help that he had taken me for Magnus, had kissed me, that he had move on. Only when I had felt his hands and when I came to the climax, the headache was gone. In this short period, it was bearable. And that in turn played my lust for Alec's hands. A greed that was not mine. It would have been easy to stop him and tell him that I am not Magnus. But this something in me drove me on to it.

My headaches were back stronger, like a storm, which swept through my head.

I cringed when I felt his hand on my back. "Jace? It doesn't matter what is going wrong and no matter who is behind this, I still really like you and we get there together." Oh Alec. I know the words must be hard for you. I know that you wish for nothing more than a relationship, because you can now admit even you who you are. The strange part of me loves you more than anything and would do anything for you. Him cares that you are suffering from the situation. My real I bother it, it does really hurt to see you in this situation. to really help you can not be to blame. "Yes we will! We Lightwoods can do anything! And now sleep a little, which is good for you." He mumbled something, but let his hand rest on my shoulder. It was not long before I heard him breathing quietly, so he must have fallen asleep. I hope he can recover something in his sleep and has a dreamless sleep.

The quieter it was in his room, the more violent the headaches were. When my orgasm had freed a while whether it helped again? My brother was asleep, I could try it, I had practiced it, so it would not take long. I slowly slid my left hand in my shorts. Always careful not to be too loud. Only when I embraced me with my hand, I noticed that Alec's hand is bigger than my own, his grip stronger. I did not have many handles until I was stiff again. My thoughts turned inevitably to Alec, which I really wanted to focus on Clary. It did aroused me that he was behind me, slept and myself satisfied me secretly. I thought I did not do it the first time, but this time it was because our binding is differently.

When I started to massage myself and rather lean tried a moan to suppress, suddenly Alec put his arm around me and placed his hand in my crotch. "Wait, I'll help you, then it goes faster." He whispered softly in my ear. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine. "Alec ... no." I did not mean that he helped me, I did not want more torment him. But he ignored my words and started to help me. His movements were not as awkward as before. When he started to kiss me in the neck, I gasped. I feel like he smiled, then he bit gently into my neck, at the same time he gripped more tightly. I had no choice as loud groan when I came.

I gasped for breath, I was happy because my headaches was more or less gone. Satisfied, I turned to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Alec." I said sheepishly. "You're welcome." I felt that he need a rest, not only because I knew him, but also the Parabatai Rune burned unfamiliar on my skin. For the first time this night I was sorry to have remained in his room. I wanted him to be happy with Magnus, I wanted to help that to clarify with him really. And now? I rushed him even more into chaos? What kind of brother am I? What a Parabatai? Instead of helping him, I got only my own needs in my mind.

after a while Alec put his head on my chest. It seemed to me as if he would seek a constant that reassured him. My heartbeat and the rise and fall of my chest. Although he was a Nephilim and his emotions showed rare, he was one of the most fragile people that I knew. Painfully, I realized that I helped him to get more confused and hurt.


	10. Magnus' POV

As long as I could, I watched the Shadowhunter walking on the street. After a while he had disappeared from my view. The young Nephilim was strange. At first he can't say a single word in my presence and today he was really touchy-feely. Was the pact the reason for it? Certainly. But something seems to go wrong.

Somehow it was a mistake to ask him for help. Why I asked precisely for his help? Yes, I was just hoping that Asmodeus would help me this time, at least better than the first time I had asked him for help. But somehow he makes rather a joke of it to harm me. I mean, he is my father. But he was almost worse than the seelies. I'm just not sure if I had done further damage, except that I've lost my soul and Alexander's mad at me. I should consider the matter to the end. And I would not have to engage in it.

I poured myself a glass of wine and waved the wine a little. A glance at the clock told me that it was already late. I think I should go to bed, the invocation has yet more force required than expected. I drank my wine with a sip, put the glass on my table and went to bed. At least I had enough strength that I put my pyjama on with a snap of the fingers. As soon as I lay in bed, I closed my eyes.

Through a high-pitched noise I was torn from sleep. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. Drowsy I picked up the phone and pressed off the caller. I wanted to just have my peace. But as soon as I was back on my pillow, it rang again. Of necessity, I picked it up.

"Who bothers my in such an ungodly hour?" I said half asleep. But instead of an answer, I got to hear a rather shrill female voice. "Why did you hurt my brother so much? I thought you're old and wise? And then you do something like this? " It took a while until I recognized that Izzy was the angry woman on the phone. And she just call me old? "Everything is good Izzy, all is bad." I muttered.

"Not so bad? Alec is ko! I've never seen him like this! He is heartbroken. How could you do this to him? I thought you love him? But that doesn't seem to be, if you put magic around him,, to win him for you. Why can't you just invite him on a date? Something normal? But no, the fine gentleman warlock must call a demon! I really hope that it still has a sequel for you, or at least the cost of your shit action is high enough. I hope this teaches you, that you can't mess with a Lightwood!" I boomed the skull of her loud voice. At Archangel, as you could be the so applied. "You can be happy that Jace has picked up Alec and brought him to the Institute." She paused and paused for a while. Apparently she had to take a breath after all. To me it has always been a mystery how women could talk without commas. "Stay tuned Bane.I'm not finished. with you." I rolled my eyes.

Then for a while nothing was heard further except their muffled steps, apparently they wandered through the Institute. It also heard Churchs meow short. I let myself sink back into my pillow and hoped Izzy will talk in a normal vioce and no longer would scream like that. "That can not be true!" Cursed the young Shadowhunter on the phone. After that was a while back calm. "Bane? You still there? "She asked me in a bad-tempered tone. "Yes. But not for long. I've better things to do. "

"Not this way my friend! You summon a demons! I think my brother had just sex with our stepbrother! And certainly puts your demon buddy behind! I should inform the Clave! "She sounded upset, at least she no longer cried now. I woke up and sat bolt upright in bed. "Not the Clave! I ... I'll be tomorrow morning and make sure that I bring everything back to normal? " they had me banished even from Peru, since I had to be not like in America banned.

Moment! Had she said Alec and Jace had had sex? I thought Alec would love me? Despite or because of the pact? What had hired my father? I did not think that Alec felt in this way for Jace. Now I was confused, more than that. "Izzy?" "For you Miss Lightwood." She said angrily. "Izzy? Are you serious with Jace and Alec?" 

" Do I sound like I'm joking? "  
" Of course not. I on my way to you. Give me an hour and I'm there. I bring my books. I bring it back to normal. "But how? "I really hope for you." I hung up, swung my legs out of bed and stretched. Ok, in an hour I wanted to be there, so I had plenty of time to shower. I got up and went into the bathroom. The undressing was fast.

As I stood in the shower and the water pelted down on me, I looked at the bandage on my hand, the soaking slowly. I clenched my fist. The pain went through me and tape slowly turned red. I tried to ignore the pain, but I did not have success. I took a quick shower, then got dressed, looked in a few books and made my way to the Institute.

How often I wanted to do good and it ended in chaos? Had I known that the pact with my father would draw more with it, I would have left it. What had the made with Jace? I mean, maybe Alec had feelings for Jace, or has, maybe I could still understand. But Jace felt something for Alec went beyond the Parabatai connection and fraternal love, I do not think.


End file.
